New Beginnings
by Kristina4ever
Summary: Glee - I am Legend crossover. The Krippen virus has spread throughout the world killing 90% of the population. A group of teenagers struggle to survive in this new hostile environment facing numerous challenges along their way.
1. Prologue

I own nothing Glee or I am Legend (:

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Santana's POV.

**December 2009**

"Santana! Santana! Mija where are you?"

"Mami! I'm here. I'm fine." I ran from across the living room into my mothers arms. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Where's Papi?"

"He had to leave mija. Things are getting worse and worse. Its spreading so quickly! More then half the town has been infected. We have to leave now ok?" She spoke softly into my ear. "We'll be fine. Promise."

I looked back up at her broken form. Her eye's were bloodshot and heavy, her skin sweaty and pail. I knew then she couldn't keep her promise. She had been infected. All the signs were there. But I ignored it. _She'll be all right_. I told myself. _**We'll**__ be all right._

With one last tight hug, I ran to my room and gathered up some clothes and valuables and in minutes we were speeding down the neighbourhoods deserted streets. The sun was slowly setting and we both knew what would happen after it had gone.

"Mami? Where are we going? Why didn't you pack anything?"

I knew exactly why but I didn't want to admit it to myself. _Why is this happening? Why now? Why us? _Hundreds of questions were racing through my mind.

She said nothing. Her eye's locked on the road ahead of us, knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel to tight.

"We'll be fine." She said again, so quietly that I barely caught it.

20 minutes later we reached the towns pier. Hundreds of cars and people flooded the area . Women, children, the elderly, everyone from Lima was there scrabbling for safety. A large ferry was stationed at the far end of the dock boarding people in small quantities.

"We are only taking woman and children! Everyone else move away from the gates!" Shouted a voice from the front of the crowed.

"Come on mami. We're almost there." I shouted to my mother who was struggling to walk on her own. Ignoring her current physical condition, I tugged her along with me though the crowed trying to make enough room for both of us to push though.

Suddenly, strong arms gripped my shoulders and spun me around. Just as I was about to sent the bozo flying across the crowed, I recognized the familiar face.

"Noah Puckerman! Are you fucking crazy! You kno-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Puck picked me up and swung me around in a bone crushing hug, hitting a few people that stood around us.

"I never though I'd be so glad to see you!"

"Noah you oversized carebear put me down! I cant breath.." I managed to choke out as the little life I had left in me was being forcefully squeezed out.

His grip around my small frame immediately loosened and he gently set me back down on the ground, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Noah it's so good to see that you're alright." Said my mother weakly, attempting to smile at the boy in front of her.

Puck's smile faded from his face instantly as his worried eye's darted to my direction. I just looked at him blankly and shrugged. I knew what was going through his mind but now was not the time to worry. We had to get onto that boat.

"Hey you there!" yelled a man. Our heads turn to towards the voice attentively." Yes you two. Come here." He ordered, signalling us to come to the gates.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'll have to ask you to step back."

I turned around to see who he was pointing at only to realize it was my mother.

"What! No! She has to come with us! Mami come on." I graded her by the wrist and tried to pull her along with me but she remained rooted in place, refusing to move from were she stood.

"Mami. You have to come! I can't leave you here. Not with them…." I trailed off, shakily pointing at the crowed of people that stood in front of us.

"You have to go mija. You'll be fine ok." She tried to assure me but it didn't work.

"You told me _**we'd**_ be ok! You cant do this! You promised." I screamed, tears violently rushing down my face. I couldn't hold it in anymore. _This can't be happening!_

Puck hesitantly picked me up, holding me tight to his chest. His strong arms were wrapped securely around my body pulling me back. I could see her weaving at me through my tear filled eye's.

"I love you, Santana." I heard her cry out.

Everything from then on was a blur. The screaming, the kicking, the continuous yelling of the people around me. It all seamed so unreal almost as if it were all a bad dream I couldn't wake up from. Nothing like this happens in real life, right?

What was the point? The word as we knew it was over. There was no going back. I felt my body go limp as Puck carried me bridal style further into the boat. I was too tired to fight back anymore.

The large metal doors of the boat closed behind us, muting the helpless cries of the people on the other side. Our friends, our neighbours, our families were calling out to us for help and we could do nothing but listen to their pleas. _What now?_

Puck carefully sat me down on a vacant wooden bench, wrapping me up in a thin blanket that he pulled out of his backpack. He sat down beside me and gently squeezed my right solder reassuringly.

"We'll be all right." he uttered quietly. The familiar words echoed through my mind.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."


	2. Survivors

For all of you that haven't seen I am Legend this chapters mainly for you. Sorry to all of those who have seen it. This is just mainly to form the foundation of the plot. Enjoy (:

I do not own anything Glee or I am Legend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Survivors <strong>

Its been three years since the out break and America, along with the rest of the world, was nothing but a wasteland. Grand cities like New York, Tokyo, and London were completely deserted. Who would have thought that a simple vaccine could have cause this amount of damage. It had been so promising at the time. A cure for cancer. The beginning of a new era. This was a goal so many hard working scientists and doctors had been striving for, but like all good things it was only a matter of time before it came apart.

In a matter of weeks billions of people were infected. The virus spread like a ragging forest fire, infecting everything and everyone that came in contact with it. Some died instantly, some survived and others turned into monsters. Not the type you would see in a cheesy horror flick. These things were the real deal. The ultimate super humans. Powerful, fast and even slightly more intelligent then your average person. Humanities, or what was left of it that is, greatest threat. True monsters.

_Darkseekers_.

Luckily for survivors these creatures only came out at night. During the day their pail white skin couldn't stand the suns harsh raise so they stayed hidden. In buildings, caves, even underground in the sewers. The sun was mans best friend. It gave them time to scavenge for food and find new shelter for the night. It was never safe to stay in one place for too long though. Humans were after all the Darkseekers favourite pray.

Santana knew this all to well. Ever since the ferry had been raved three years ago all she saw was butchered corpses. They were scattered on the streets, hanging off trees and buildings, they were every where. It had become less frequent in the last year however. The human population has decreased drastically even after the out break. More then half the people on the ferry that day, which wasn't much to begin with, were dead. All that remained of them is scattered bones and torn up clothing. Some how her and Puck were still alive.

At least they had each other. The only other humans that were alive were either part of gangs or were roaming aimlessly around the country trying to survive on the little food that was left.

_Its funny how fast things can change. _Thought Santana She was lost in the memories of the last few years until Puck suddenly spoke.

"I think we should set up camp."

Santana shook herself back into reality and looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly lowering itself to the horizon. She hadn't realized how dark it had gotten.

Puck looked down at his watch.

"It's 7:30 already. If we wait any longer it'll be to late find a good place to camp out. There," He pointed to a gas station a little over 200 meters from were they were standing. "It doesn't look like there's anyone there. Lets go check it out."

With a nod of approval from Santana they walked towards the gas station. When they were only a few meters from it, they both pulled out binoculars from the side of their army cargo pants. Santana carefully cleaned off the dirt form the lens with her white wife-beater before bringing them up to her eyes to scan the outside of the small building.

After a few minutes later Santana tugged at Pucks worn out green vest.

"Looks like its all clear. Come on. Lets see if we can find anything to eat in there." She whispered into his ear. With one last scan of the area around them, Puck stood up and followed Santana into the vacant building.

Like expected there wasn't much left in the small gas station. The shelves and freezers were empty , litter of what had been there was scattered on the dirt covered floor, the only thing that was left was a few packs of cigarettes that where hanging behind the counter. Puck jumped over and picked one up.

"Sweet! They have Camels! That's the shit." He grinned, goofily waving the box in Santana's direction.

Santana turned to face the boy, crossing her arms as she did so, and gave him a "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look.

" Puckerman why don't you make yourself useful and try finding something we can eat! I swear if we don't find something soon I'll go all ape shit on your ass."

Puck's eye's widened at the Latina's threat. After the last time they had went a whole day without food, that was not something he wanted to relive anytime soon. A hungry Santana was a death sentence.

The two of them ravaged through the gas station until they found a few canned beans and fruit. They ate in silence, downing the food in large quantities. Puck occasionally cussing when he spilled some of it on his white shirt. The boy ate like a pig. Santana shot him a disgusted look as she shook out the last remaining drops of juice form her peach can. Puck caught it and shot her the middle finger.

"Fucktared." She mumbled under her breath and judging by the confused look on his face he didn't catch what she said.

They shared a few cigarettes that Puck picked up earlier before calling it a night. Stationing themselves so that they had a good view on the door and the large windows on either side of it, Santana took first watch. You could never bee to careful our here. They had been naive in the first year after the out break. Unaware of the dangers the new world had. Over time they grew smarter. Making sure not to stay in one place to long and to always watching their surroundings no matter how deserted it seemed.

Santana sat there in the dark leaning on the freezer that was behind her. Puck's light snoring filling the space around them. She lay there for a few more hours until it was time for Puck to take his turn as look out. Her sleep was dreamless, as it had been for the last few months. Before then she couldn't sleep at all. She wasn't sure if it was because she was to scared too or if it was because of the haunting images that always seemed to pop up in her mind when she closed her eye's, either way she was a compete mess.

Early morning came and Santana was awoken by Puck's urgent whispers.

"What the hell Puck!" She hissed, trying to sit up on her elbows. "Shut it!"

"Didn't you hear anything I just told you?" He questioned. "I said I heard something in the back."

Santana lifted an eyebrow at him. "Do you have any idea how may times you've said that before? I'm sure it's nothing." She dismissed pulling her blanket over her head. Shit out here knew how to screw with your head.

"Get your ass out of dead Lopez! I'm telling you there's someone or something back there."

"Ugh… if it'll shut you up we'll go check it out k? But if it's nothing you're sorry ass is mine." She threatened.

They each took a metal poll with them as they sneaked out to the back of the gas station. Puck led the way until they reached the corner. Pocking their heads to check if the cost was clean, Santana noticed something moving inside a large wooden shed.

Cautiously she crept forward towards the shed, tightly clutching her weapon. When they finally reached the side of the shed ,Santana signalled Puck to look over the side.

Taking one deep breath he took a one long stride positioning himself right in front of the shed. He held the metal poll high over his head ready to stick at any minute only to be brought down a second later.

"Well what do we have here?"

* * *

><p>Review please (:<p>

P.S: If you don't know what a Darkseeker is google it. They are ugly mofos.


	3. Unexpected Encounter

This is another slow chapter. I want to take my time writing this story. I don't like rushing into things to quickly. It just isn't realistic to me and that takes a lot out of a story. Don't worry there will be action in future chapters but for now I'm taking it slow. Happy reading (:

I don't own anything Glee or I am Legend!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Unexpected Encounter <strong>

Santana's brows furrowed in confusion. _What the fuck is he doing?_

Curious as to why her friend had lowered his guard so suddenly, she peeked over the side of the shed.

"A Dwarf?" she questioned. Now this was something new.

A young girl around the same age as Puck and herself was cowering at their feet against the shed's wall. She wore a ripped black tank top with a tacky gray and white scarf, short blue denim shorts and black combat boots similar to there own. Her dark drown hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and her face was covered in dirt.

"Rape!" She yelled.

Well this was awkward.

Both Santana and Puck stood rooted in place shocked by the girls sudden outburst. Santana's eye's darted from Puck to the girl and back to him trying to figure out what was going on. He just gave her a shrug and continued to stare at the girl in front of them.

"Stay away for her!"

A tall awkward looking guy appeared for the other corner of the gas station, holding a small hand gun in his right hand. Both Puck and Santana dropped their poles and lifted their hands up defensively. He obviously had no idea on how to hold a gun. He tried to look bad ass by tilting it to the side slightly like he was some kind of gangster but it just made him look even dorkier then he already was. The gun was probably not even loaded but just to be safe Santana took a step back.

"Easy there man. We're not looking for any trouble. Take a chill pill will ya." Puck told him defensively.

"Just take another step back and I wont shoot." he warned.

"Hey dude just relax I'm not going to do anything to your little princess here. Put the gun down."

"Don't tell me what to do. Fuck the back off."

"Me! You're the one that's holding a gun! You fuck the back off!"

This was going to get ugly fast. Santana shifted uncomfortable were she stood , her eye's darting uneasily between the two guys in front of her. Both of them looked like they were about to rip each others heads off.

Before the situation could get any worse a third person popped up from around the corner. Another girl. Her hair was short and messy, looking a lot like a lions main. She was a bit taller then the brunette who was still cowering on the ground. If you ignored the thin layer of dirt that covered her face she was pretty decent looking.

"Finn what the hell are you doing?" she spat at the taller boy.

Finn jerked at the sudden mention of his name, blood draining from his face as he slowly turned around to face the bloned.

"Umm. I'll… well they.. You see…"

"Stop stuttering over your word you moron and lower the gun." she ordered.

Obediently, Finn tucked the gun back into his jacket. He honestly looked like he was going to shit himself when the shorter girl gave him a death glare. Whoever this girl was Santana liked her.

"Rachel would be get up already."

The short brunette stood up quickly and stumbled towards the blonde. Santana looked over at Puck only to find the boy drooling like a dog in heat as he scanned the girls in front of them.

_Perv. _But she couldn't blame him. The blonde one was quite the looker. Santana found her eye's scanning her observantly up and down taking in every detail of the girls form, lingering a bit at her breasts and butt.

_Wait…. what am I doing..? _she asked herself questioningly .

Eyeing the two strangers in front of her, the blonde carefully took a small step forward.

"I'm Quinn." She spoke sternly, clearly tentative of Santana and Puck.

Puck looked over at Santana uncertainly. She knew he was silently asking her if they could trust them. She gave him a small nod before taking a step forward, mimicking the blonde girls actions from a moment ago.

"I'm Santana." she stated formally.

"Right… and who's the big lug beside you? Boyfriend?"

Santana was taken back by Quinn's boldness but she quickly recollected herself before looking back at her.

"This idiot here," she waved her hand up and down in Pucks direction, "not my boyfriend." Santana saw him just as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. The though of doing something lovey dovey with him wanted to make the Latina gag.

"Hey! Not cool Lopez."

"Bit me Puckerman!" she hissed back.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at Puck, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Your name's Puckerman?" she asked in disbelief. "Wow.."

"What? It's a pretty decent name don't you think? And it's Puck for short just to be clear."

"Well it sure as hell beats Noah." chuckled Santana. She always found the boys first name funny. Puck was the last person on earth that should have been named after a Biblical figure, especially with that ridiculous mohawk he was trying to pull off.

Quinn seamed to find this equally amusing, instantly erupting in a giggle fit. Finn and Rachel joining her soon after.

"Why the hell does everyone find this soo funny?" whined Puck.

When there giggles died down, Santana confronted Quinn.

" So you're not going to kill us or anything, right?"

" Oh God no! Sorry about that. Rachel here over reacted and Finn is no better off. They probable though you two were bandits. Especially your friend there." explained Quinn, giving Santana a reassuring smile.

_Cute_. Noted the Latina.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that. A lot of shit happens out here." apologized Fin, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I didn't know there was anyone here. I panicked when I hear Rachel yell."

"Yeah. I know what its like." agreed Puck.

"What are you guys doing here? We haven't seen anyone our age still alive in these parts." Asked Rachel.

The midget's voice was beyond annoying but Santana answered her question anyway.

"I could ask you guys the same thing. I'm pretty sure we haven't ran into any people in the last year."

"Well you guys don't seem all that bad. Why don't you come with us? There's a little farm town not to far for here. There's plenty of food there to go around and to be honest it's good to see that we're not the only one's out here." offered Quinn.

It was every tempting and generous offer but Santana was sceptical. She walk over to Puck and asked him hesitantly, "Do you think it's a good idea? I mean they look alright but you never know."

They talked in silence for a few moments, separating the pros and cons about going off with the three stingers.

"What's the worst that could happen? We've already made it this far, right? It's not like we have anything to loose." reasoned Puck.

There was so much irony in that first question Santana couldn't help but role her eye's at him.

She gave him a nod an turned her attention back to the three strangers in front of her who were waiting patiently for a response.

"Alright. We'll go with you. Just let us go pick up our stuff from inside and we can be on our way."

"Alright hot stuff." Smirked Quinn, sending a flirty wink at Santana. "We'll be waiting for you out front."

Santana turned away to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks and darted around the corner of the small building, Puck trotting behind her slowly.

"Kinky." He commented wiggling his dark brows.

Santana didn't say anything but shoot the boy her best "I'll-kill-you" look. Puck gave her a toothy grin and put his hands up defensively.

Without another word the two of them gathered up their stuff and headed out, Puck jumping over the counter again to pick up a few more cigarette packs before they left. When they exited the building a large 4 door Sahara Jeep was stationed at one of the gas stations pumps. Quinn was in the passengers seat with Rachel right behind her, playing with the threads of her scarf as she waited. Finn was crouched down on the ground filling up some empty fuel jugs.

The doors of the vehicle were removed and replaced with two steel bars on each side. It didn't have a roof either but that was because of its manufacturing. All in all it looked pretty bad ass.

Throwing their stuff in the back of the jeep, Puck and Santana slipped into the back seats of the vehicle. The drive was short. Occasionally Quinn would ask Santana and Puck about their live's in the past three years, nodding most of the time as they talked about all the crazy stuff that had happened to them since the out break.

In about 15 minutes they reached the little town. It was more like a village then a town though. No more then 50 buildings were in the area. They pulled into a near by garage and parked the jeep there. Once Finn covered up the jeep and locked up the garage, Rachel led them into a small white house a few blocks down. There wasn't much inside except for a few run down couches and rusty kitchen appliances. Everything else was probable robed by gangs that have passed through town in the last few years.

They headed down into the basement. It was a lot bigger then Santana expected it to be given the size of the house. The large space was packed with food, water, old radios and some other random stuff that must have belonged to whoever use to live there. There wasn't much natural light in the room except for a little window on the far wall. Lanterns lit up the rest of the basement.

Santana carefully took in her surroundings. As she did she noticed a little silver bell in the corner of the room.

"What's that for?" she asked, leaning towards Quinn as she pointed to the small object.

"Oh we have a look out room on the top floor. If one of us spots something unusual we would tug the string that's up there and it would set off the bell down here. It's like a alarm system I guess. We never had to use it though but it's good to have it just in case." She explained. "If it were ever to set off there's an escape tunnel we made in the back wall of the basement that leads out to the backyard."

Santana nodded at the new set of information. She had to admit it was pretty resourceful.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Finn gave them a tour of the rest of the house, then left with Puck to go show him around the garage they had been in earlier. Quinn and Rachel showed Santana around the rest of town, stopping by a clothing store to get the Latina some new stuff and a small pharmacy to pick up extra first aid equipment.

Evening came soon enough and the girls headed back to the house. When they got there Puck and Finn had already eaten and were up stationed at the look out post. They waved good night to the boys and headed to the basement.

"Man I'm starving! What do you have down here?" asked Santana, plopping down on a couch that her and Puck had brought down earlier.

"Well anything you want really. How about some KD? We have a small propane stove somewhere down here." answered Quinn as she rummaged through the basement looking for it.

As Quinn set up the stove, Rachel went to get some bowls and drinks for them.

"Got any ketchup?" teased Santana as Quinn handed her a blow filled with golden noodles.

"K maybe we don't have everything." laughed Quinn sitting beside Rachel on the floor.

Santana gave her a fake pout before turning her attention to the delicious bowl of deliciousness in front of her. It had been a while since she had a decent meal, well if you could call KD a meal that is.

In a matter of minutes she had finished devouring the noodles and had licked the bowl clean. Her body suddenly felt really heavy. Its also been a while since she's had a good nights rest too. She let herself sink deeper into the couch beneath her, allowing her tired eyes to close shut. Santana hasn't felt this relaxed in years. Her chest slowly rose and fell as sleep consumed her.

Maybe things were finally looking up after all.


	4. Joy Ride

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourite storied, and alerted this (: It's greatly appreciated.

I've been m.i.a for the last couple of days. Sorry ): Life's been busy and will only get busier once school starts in like 3 - 4 weeks. I'll try and finish this story before then though.

Well here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy (:

I do not own anything Glee or I am Legend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Joy Ride<strong>

Three weeks had passed since Santana and Puck had unexpectedly ran into Quinn, Rachel and Finn. In that time they had become good friends. With the exception of Rachel, Santana had become rather close to Quinn. The two girls, including Rachel at times, spent most of their day together while Finn and Puck were out of the house working in the garage. Santana didn't understand why they spent so much time in there but every time she asked Puck he would say it was a surprise and left it at that. She eventually grew tired of interrogating him and dropped the subject.

It almost seemed like things were back to normal. Excluding the fact that the world was a crumbling mess, the five of them had fun together. Always joking and laughing with each other, even pulling a few pranks here and there for kicks.

"Hey Santana?" Quinn whispered into her ear.

Santana shivered at the sudden feeling of Quinn's warm breath on her neck, clutching her sheets closer to her.

" Mmm… what is it Q?" mumbled Santana, her voice raspy from sleep. She turned over on the couch to face Quinn. Since her fist day there Santana declared the couch hers and any smart ass that was going to go against that would get their ass whooped. Puck had been a prime example of what that meant. Lets just say he couldn't walk straight for a good 3 days.

"Rachel and I are going to go down to the watering hole. Wanna come?"

Quinn was literally jumping up and down in front of her. Santana wondered how she could have so much energy so early in the morning.

"Umm sure. Let me just get my stuff." She agreed, looking around the room for her bag.

"No need. Packed you an extra towel already. You'll be fine. Let's go! Rachel's waiting outside."

Quinn grabbed Santana's wrist and darted up the stairs, barley giving Santana enough time to pick up her leather jacket and combat boots before exiting the house. When they were out Santana saw Rachel waiting on the street dressed in full out beach wear, carrying two large bags, one on each shoulder.

"A little much, no?" asked Santana putting on her jacket.

"You can never be to prepared for a day out Santana. No time to chit chat let's move out!" shouted Rachel as she speed walked down the street.

"How did you live with her for so long?" groaned Santana.

"You get use to it I guess." smiled Quinn, skipping towards the small brunette.

Santana let out a long sigh and followed the two girls down the street. It took a good 15 minutes to reach the watering hole. Clothes became a thing of the past as the three girls jumped into the warm water. Shorts, pants and shirts flying in ever direction. Quinn and Santana splashed and dunked each other for hours, getting Rachel a few times as well, until they grew too hungry and tired to continue.

"I'm pretty sure I'll never get tired of dunking you Berry." teased Santana dragging herself out of the water.

"Unlike you Santana I do not participate in such barbaric behaviour. I'm surprised Quinn is participating in this. She was a lady before you came along." grumbled Rachel.

"Lighten up Rachel! You're just mad because you cant dunk either of us." said Quinn as she high fived Santana.

Rachel mumbled something inaudible and continued to swim laps in the watering whole. The two other girls laughed with amusement as they dried themselves off. They knew Rachel hated being wrong more then anything so doing so now was more then first class entertainment for the girls.

"Shit. Have you seen my shorts?" cussed Quinn looking through her bag.

Santana burst out in laughter when she saw them flouting around in the water. "Those don't happen to be them over there?"

The blonde turned around to where Santana was pointing. Quinn must have thrown them there when she was undressing.

"Well just fuck…" grumbled Quinn, "Whatever I'll borrow Rachel's for now."

"You sure that's a good idea? Man hands might end up drowning you for taking her shorts." giggled Santana as she watched the girl rummage through Rachel's bags.

"You're kidding right? I'll be the one doing the drowning. She's got nothing on me." smirked Quinn, "Plus its only for a little while. I don't think she'll mind… too much."

Santana smiled back at the girl as she lay down on the small towel Quinn handed her earlier. When she was dressed, Quinn came back with a few sandwiches and two bottles of water that she had taken out of her bag, throwing one of each to Santana. They ate quietly, looking up at the fluffy clouds above them until the comfortable silence was broken by a loud rumbling noise in the distance.

A large truck was speeding towards them. For a second Santana and Quinn had considered running for it until they realized who was driving the vehicle. Puck was stationed in the drivers seat with one hand hanging out from the window and the other loosely placed on top of the wheel.

When he got close enough to the two girls he skidded to a stop, angling the car side ways so that the passengers side was facing them.

"Hey there ladies! Wanna go for a spin?" he asked cockily lifting one eyebrow.

Once the cloud of dust had cleared and Santana could get a good look at the vehicle, her eye's widened in amazement. "Holy shit Puckerman! Where did you get this truck?"

The truck was monstrous and way better looking then Finn's Jeep. Four massive heavy duty tires supported it's the bulky blue frame, towering above her and Quinn.

"Get it? Girl I made this car! Well with Finn's help of course. He said I could keep it though. What do you think?" grinned Puck, opening up the passenger side window lower so he could get a better view of the girls.

Santana opened the door and sat down in the passengers seat, examining the interior of the vehicle. "It's fricken awesome is what I think! Got to hand it to you Puck this is pretty sweet."

"Up for a ride? I have to fill it up a bit. Finn said there should be a gas station 10 minutes north of here."

"For sure." Santana turned her attention back to Quinn, almost completely forgetting about the girl. "Want to come with us too Quinn? You can sit on my lap." she suggested giving Quinn a flirty smile.

"Nice try Lopez but I think I'm going to go back in." she said passing Santana her pants and tank top through the window. "It looks like Rachel's looking for some payback for her shorts so I'll stay here. Don't be gone too long!" warned Quinn.

"Suite yourself. Be back soon!" Screamed Santana over the loud roar of the engine as they drove off.

She noticed Puck smirking at her for the corner of her eye as she shimmied into her pants and top.

"What's gotten into you?"

His eye's quickly darted back to the road in front of him when he realized that she caught him staring at her.

"It's just good to see you smiling again. I haven't seen you this happy since…" he trailed off shrugging, knowing Santana knew what he was referring too.

Even though Puck was a jerk most of the time he had his moments. He really cared about Santana. They had been best friends since the 2nd Grade. They always looked out for each other no matter how bad the situation they were in was. As much as she wanted to kill him most of the time, sometimes she just wanted to give the big guy a hug. But Santana Lopez doesn't let anyone in.

"Carebear was worried about me?" She teased, not missing the eye role Puck sent her.

_What did I do to deserve this? _He asked himself.

"Just looking out for my babe." he taunted, emphasizing the last word. Puck knew Santana hated being called any cutesy name and it coming from him got on her ever single nerve.

"You're fucking lucky you're driving, you know?" Santana pointed out, clearly annoyed by his comeback, but smiled knowing she was asking for it.

They drove in silence for the rest of the ride. Santana's long dark brown hair danced in the wind coming in from her open window, sending little shivers through her body whenever she felt her still wet hair hit the dare skin on her neck. Puck hummed quietly beside her, enjoying the adrenaline rush he was getting from racing down the empty freeway.

They spotted the gas station on the other side of a narrow bridge. Once they reached the pumps Puck went to fill up the truck while Santana got out of the car to take look around the area. There was nothing but a few trees and shrubs scattered in the deserted farm fields. Walking closer to the bridge Santana spots a small cloud of dust coming their way at 3 o'clock. Immediately she ducks down behind the concrete railing of the bridge pressing her back hard against it. Puck who's been eyeing Santana cautiously for the last 5 minutes notices her change in behaviour, puts down the fuel nuzzle and walk's crouched down towards her.

He sat down next to Santana, protectively placing his arm over her body as he peeked over the edge of the concrete block. Three midsized vehicles with gang a symbol painted on each of the hoods were speeding towards the underpass, a large cloud of dust tailing behind them. He could feel Santana's body tense under his arm when the cars came to a stop below them. Puck gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm trying to calm his friend down but Santana just became more jerky, flinching away from the contact. She felt a cold sweat cover her tanned skin as she remembered the last time they had crossed paths with a gang. The two of them had barely escaped with their lives. If it wasn't for Puck and his skilled hot wiring skills they would have been dead now. Tossed in a ditched somewhere left to die or get mauled by Darkseekers. Being in either one of the scenarios made her skin crawl.

Santana was snapped out her daze when she heard the doors of the vehicles open. Her head jerked up looking over the concrete block. Six men got out of the cars wearing long dark clothing covered with chains and little spikes. They were covered from head to toe with various tattoo's of skulls and odd looking writing. Most of them had long untamed hair or dreadlocks that went pass their shoulders except for one guy who had a blue coloured fohawk. He stood out from the rest of them and Santana knew she was looking at the leader of the small group. He was much shorter then the rest of the rest of them and a bit scrawnier but she could tell that he was the most twisted out of all of them by the way he smiled. A large crooked grin was plastered on his face, never wavering as he opened up the trunk of the car he was in.

An unsettling silence filled the air as two of his men took a large object out of his trunk. It was covered up in a large filthy rag, stained in what looked like dirt and oil stains. A loud thud echoed through the underpass as the men carelessly dropped the object on the pavement, slightly unraveling the rag in the process. Squinting her eye's to try to identify what was under it, Santana's breath hitched in realization.

It was a body.

* * *

><p>Reviews? (: I'd like to know what my readers think about this story so far :D Chapter 4 will come out soon I hope. Bear with me!<p> 


	5. Beautiful Nightmare

Another chapter! This one took a while to write because I went through several scenarios before writing out one that I liked and fit will with the story. But alas I have finished it! Not sure when the next chapter will be out but for now I will give you this one (: Happy reading!

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story *hugs*

I own nothing Glee or I am Legend. (how many time do I have to say this?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Beautiful Nightmare<strong>

Santana's body went rigid when she spotted long blonde hair spill out of the rage, tangled and knotted from the roots down, onto the hard pavement. She had seen her fair share of mutilated bodies in the past but those where all by monsters. Ruthless creatures that killed anything living they would come by. This was done by humans. The little amount of people that was left in the world.

Anxiety flooded her body as the blue haired man walked towards the lifeless figure. Taking a rusty knife out of his jacket he slid it under the rag, flipping it open. A lanky pail girl was revealed, body covered in week old cuts and bruises from head to toe. Her broken form only covered by what was left of her torn clothing.

Feeling disgusted and dizzy Santana averted her eye's from the girl to the ground, cupping her mouth with her hand and placing the other one shakily against the concrete railing. She felt like puking right then and there but she swallowed it back fearing that it would blow their cover. Taking a few deep breaths she recollected herself and closed her eye's trying to focus on calming herself down.

"We need to get out of here." mumbled Puck, still looking down at the group of men.

_Thanks for stating the obvious Puckasaur._

"We can't just bolt it out of here Puck!" protested Santana once she got some of her straight back. "One, they would probable kill us before we got half way to town and two, their's a girl down there. We cant just sit here and do nothing!"

Puck looked at her in disbelief. He knew her first argument was valid but since when was Santana up for playing hero? They had seen tons of bodies laying around but not once did she ever suggest checking if they were alive. Santana was self centered most of the time only thinking about herself and her own safety. May people thought she was a bitch because of this but it was her emotional shield. She never let anyone get to close to her, well in the exception of Puck, sometimes, and her own mother. Everyone else was out of the question.

"I'm the crazy one, eh? What has gotten into you! She's dead Santana!"

"You don't know that!" Santana spat back knowing what he said could possibly be true but it didn't feel right to leave the girl there. She couldn't explain it but she _needed _to do something. Anything.

"We are not going anywhere near those guys. Next thing we know we'll be the ones thrown under an underpass left to die! Is that what you want?" he stated hastily.

No that's not what she wanted. Santana's gut fell at the though but she dismissed their conversation by lifting her hand up to Pucks face. He groaned in frustration trying to understand what was going through the girls head. Ignoring the boy, Santana drew her attention back to the men below them once again.

"What do you think we should do with this one boys?" came an icy voice from the blue haired man as he trailed his knife along the girls pail thigh.

"She's not much to us anymore, Rick. We should just leave her and get out of here. The sun isn't staying up in the sky forever." spoke a man from the small crowed.

"Hmm.. Decisions decisions." He chanted a little to joyfully. "It's a shame though. She was a fun one." he laughed, the same twisted smile from earlier tugging on the covers of his lips.

Rick lifted the knife from the blondes skin, leaving a trickle of blood behind. Slowly he placed the blood stained tip of the knife on his tongue licking off the red liquid.

"Still warm." he noted slurring the blood in his mouth. "Delicious."

Both Puck and Santana looked at man in astonishment. Puck's mouth hung open in a cartoonish fashion while Santana cupped her mouth once again but this time to muffle her gasps and whimpers. Pools of hot tease were forming in her eye's as she saw the men retreat back into their cars leaving Rick with the blonde. How could they just leave her there?

Shock was soon replaced with anger as Santana slammed her fist into the concrete railing, causing a piece of the worn out block to tumble over the edge. Landing hard on the ground Rick's eye's dart in her direction. For a slit second cold blue met chocolate brown but the sudden roar from the car engines startled Rick, giving Santana a chance to take cover behind the railing.

Pursing her lips tightly together Santana prayed to God that he didn't see her. Clutching her left hand to her chest she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins urging her body to run but she ignored it and remained where she was. That wasn't a risk she was willing to take now.

Regaining focus Rick's eye's scanned the area again but frowned when he found nothing.

"Are you going to get in or just stand there?" called out one of his men from inside the car.

Still eyeing the top of the underpass he took a few steps backwards towards the vehicle. Sighing when he found nothing again the blue fowhawked man got into the car. Whatever it was he didn't have time to check it out.

"Hold onto your balls. I'm getting in." Rick grumbled slamming the door behind him.

As the cars drove away, both Santana and Puck let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Closing his eye's, Puck lightly pressed the back of his head into the concrete railing he was leaning against.

"Shit. That was way to close." he muttered mostly to himself but when he didn't hear a response from Santana, his eye's flew open, scanning the area around him searching for her, only to find his friend half way down the underpass wall.

"Where the fuck are you going? Get back here!" Puck ordered, pointing a firm finger to the now empty spot beside him.

Not bothering to explain what she doing, Santana gave him the middle finger and continued her decent to the bottom of the underpass. Once she reached the bottom, Santana cautiously walked towards the body and knelt next to it. Warm tentative fingers hovered over the cold skin not wanting to disturbed the lifeless body. Santana's eye's scanned the blondes broken form again, lightly tailing the tips of her fingers against the girls numerous cuts and bruises. She stopped instantly once her fingers reached the girls face.

_Oh my God. _

She was breath taking. The blondes face was the only part of her body that wasn't severely damaged. She The girl only had a dark purple bruise on her right check but the rest of her face was unharmed. Santana brushed her hand carefully over the girls milky skin, marvelling at how smooth it felt under her touch. She looked so innocent Santana wondered how someone like her ended up dumped like a piece of trash under a bridge.

Santana trailed her fingers from the corner of the blondes cheek to her chapped lips, letting them linger there for a while as she analyzing the girls features. Before pulling her hand back Santana felt a warm air curl around her hand.

The girl was breathing.

"Oh my God! Puck!" she called out to her friend, who was still sanding at the top of the underpass. "Puck get over here! She's breathing!"

It was light but it was there.

"Well that's just dandy! What are we going to do with her?" he yelled in annoyance, stomping in place like a 5 year old.

"What do you think we're going to do? Get her the hell out of here!" She shouted back. Santana couldn't believe him. There was no way was she going to leave this girl out here.

"We're dead Lopez. I'm telling you. Once that sun is gone we're dead. I'm leaving you here I swear." he threatened.

Santana was about to rip her hair out of frustration. A stubborn Puck is not what she needed now. If he wanted to get out of here so badly then he should make an effort to do so.

"Get the truck." She ordered, interrupting the boy's ranting.

"What?"

"Get the fucking truck Puckerman!" repeated Santana picking up a piece of concrete. Winding back her good arm she sent the chunk flying towards Pucks "sweet spot".

Dodging it by mere millimetres Puck ran towards the gas station, ducking his head as more pieces of flying concrete hurtled towards him. Pissing off Santana was probably not the best thing he should have done. Mumbling under his breath, Puck got in the truck and drove it down to the underpass.

Parking it beside the unconscious girl, he got out and cleared the trunk while Santana wrapped the girl up in the torn rag. Lifting the body together carefully, Puck and Santana managed to get her into the trunk, both of them surprised how light the girl was considering her height. Without much conversation Puck got in the drivers seat and Santana slipped into the trunk with the girl, placing the blondes head on her lap to prevent it from thrashing around as Puck sped down the bumpy freeway back to town.

The sun was half way down the horizon at this point, sinking quickly as night prepared to take over the deserted land. It was only a matter of time before _they _would come out, walking around the ghost town of a country looking for their next pray. Loud howls filled the evening air, forming goose bumps on Santana's dark skin. Automatically, without even realizing it, she placed a protective arm over the blonde's curled up body, pulling the girl closer to her.

She knew it wouldn't do much if they were to be ambushed at that moment but she did so anyway, tightening her grip on the other girls waist as the howls got louder. It was a foreign feeling to Santana. Sure she was always protective over everything that was hers but the girl that lay peacefully on her lap brought out another side of the brunette. It went passed just the want to protect, it was the _need_ to protect.

Drifting onto the dirt road leading to the town, night had already fallen. Puck quickly drove over to the garage, parked the tuck and helped Santana unload the girl from the trunk. Placing the blonde piggy back style onto the boys back, Santana locked up the truck and raced to the house.

"Can't you run any faster Puckasaur?" hissed Santana through her teeth, pulling him forwards by his sweat stained shirt.

Nearly tripping over his feet, Puck wiggled his way out of Santana's grasp.

"If it wasn't for a certain "someone" I would be more then happy to book it out of here." he snapped back at his friend. "You're the one who wanted to bring her along."

Not having the energy to argue, Santana gripped his shirt again and pulled Puck forward a little more forcefully this time.

It was pitch dark outside, nothing but stars to light up the small town, making it difficult for Santana to guide Puck through the streets without chrashing into anything. Every step she took there so happened to be a curb, pole or bench waiting for her to ram into.

_I swear God hates me today. _She thought to herself, rubbing her left shine. Not only does she had a sprained hand but know she would wake up to hundreds on little bruises on her shines. _This day couldn't get any better._

The howls had died away a while ago and Santana was relived she didn't have to worry about the ugly lugs tonight but she had an unsettling felling in her gut that told her other wise. Not bothering to linger on her physical uncertainty she continued walking towards the house desperate to reach the safety of the buildings basement.

"Stop." A hand clamped over her shouldered, stopping her abruptly. Santana turned around to look at the mowhawked boy, confusion and worry spread across her features. "Did you hear that?"

Just when Santana was about to answer him a blood chilling shriek filled the night air. It was close. _They _were close. Crouching down low to the ground Santana's eye's darted in every direction searching for the source of the noise but all she saw was darkness. Another shriek rang through the air. This time much much closer then the last. They still remained rooted in place not daring to move an inch but once a third shriek sounded right behind them the two had no choice but to run.

With her heart racing at a violent speed Santana ran as fast as her two feet could carry her down the empty street. Puck was close behind, struggling to keep up due to the extra weight he had to carry on his back. Slowly his pace went for a sprint to a run to a light jog and eventually to a laboured walk. He would have collapsed right there in the middle of the road if Santana hadn't been pulling him forward.

"No you don't Puck . Not now. Not here." she heaved sliding the boys arm under her shoulder to better support him. Half of his weight was pushing down on her causing her knees to buckle and almost give out but she couldn't let that happen. She had to push forward with everything she had left in her even if it seemed so pointless now.

Through her sweat covered lashes Santana could spot a blurry figure jumping off the top of a building, mercilessly throwing itself at their direction. On instinct Santana ducked down, pulling Puck and the blonde with her, but her fast reflexes weren't enough.

Warm liquid oozed down her back onto the paved road. The new wounds burned deep into Santana's skin down to the very bone erupting an agonizing cry from the brunette. Seconds later she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, ripping her away from under Puck's arm and sending her flying thought the air.

Before Santana knew what was happening, her body rammed into the side of a building, opening the fresh wounds on her back even further. Falling to the ground Santana could feel her body paralyze in pain but that feeling soon faded as a warm sensation tingled through her body. Relaxing her muscles and evening her breathing she let the warmth engulf her body not bothering to fight back the feeling.

Not sure if it was the lack of blood in her system or the fact that she was sent flying meters into the air like a ragged doll, but Santana could hear a faint ringing in the background. The rings echoed in her head, softening with each chime, until she heard nothing but the light beating of her own heart.

* * *

><p>Reviews? I like to hear what you guys think about this story up to this point (:<p>

P.s: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors in the last few chapters. Im sure there's a few. Since I edit it myself I tend to miss a lot of the mistakes I've made even if I have read the chapter 5 million times before I post it up.


	6. Lucky

Another chapter for you all. This one also took a while. It will probable be the last one out before school starts this next week. My updates will definite become less frequent in the next few months. Well enjoy and review please (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Lucky<strong>

"_Holy shit! Sant…. Help me here… stop it…."_

"_Get out of my way Hudson… pass me tho…"_

"_San say with me…..don't…..!"_

"_SANTANA!"_

Early afternoon sun peaked through a half bracketed window, its bright raise reflecting off Santana's tanned skin. She lay tangled in the thin layers of sheets that covered her bare body, stirring restlessly on the bed as she felt the sunlight travel from her chest to her eye's. Annoyed by the sudden brightness, the brunette lazily stretched her arms over her head and flipped over onto her side, letting out a low groan as she felt her soar muscles loosen up. Santana's whole body felt like stale jelly, all numb and stiff from hours of sleep.

_It was all a dream._

No. The screaming, the sound of urgent feet running on gravel, the stench of blood. It was to far to real and vivid to have been 'just a dream'. The wounds on her back started to heat up as the memories flooded back to her in bits, letting out a little whines as she felt the burning on her back increase. She should have be dead by now. What human being can survive being nearly cut in two, thrown two stories into the air , being slammed into the side of a building and lived to tell the tale?

Bringing her hand down on her back, examining the stitches and bandaged that were there, Santana felt another pain shoot through her body but this time it wasn't coming from her back. A low growling noise vibrated through her torso. It was her stomach.

"Dear Lord how long have I been out?" she asked herself. Lifting her body off the bed Santana swung her legs over the side, her bare feet meeting cool concrete.

Opening her eye's slowly the brunette found that she was back in the basement of the safe house. Trying to adjust her eye's to the darkness of the room, Santana realized she wasn't the only one down there. A tall figure lay motionless on the couch, covered in a large comforter that was mostly draped down on the floor then on the person there. She wanted to chuck a shoe at the idiot that was sleeping on _her_ couch but the thought automatically left Santana when she spotted the familiar long blond hair sticking out from under the thick fabric.

_She's ok. _

Lost in thought, Santana didn't notice that Quinn was watching her, leaning against the old wooden stair railing a few feet away.

"Hey there hot stuff. It's about time you woke up."

Nearly falling off the bed, Santana scrambled to her feet, shooting her attention to the short blond across the room.

"You might want to cover up?" smirked Quinn pointing at the topless Santana in front of her.

Puzzled, the brunette looked down at her body, surprised to see that she was only wearing a ragged pair of yellow basketball shorts.

"Im naked….why the hell am I naked?" Looking away from smiling Quinn, Santana clumsily covering her chest with a bed sheet.

"We kinda had to take off your shirt. You know… cuz of your back."

"You also could have given me a new one." Objected Santana. _Wait she said "we"._ "Oh god don't tell me Puck and Finn did this. I can't believe them. They are so-"

"Calm down Santana!" cut off Quinn, raising her hands up in front of her to signal her friend to shut it. "They didn't see much k."

_Much. _The Santana looked at her sceptically, not convinced that Quinn was telling the truth.

"Promise." assured Quinn. "Rachel and I stitched you up. No pervy men were allowed in the room. It's not like they could have seen anything anyway. You were completely mess and im pretty sure it wasn't a good time for either of them to check out your goods. You shouldn't get so worked up now. Just chill will you."

Lightly sighing, Santana gave Quinn a little nod in response. Of course it wasn't a good time to worry about that. She nearly lost her life and the first thing that popped into her head was pervs.

_I really need to stop being so paranoid._

The short blonde walked over to Santana and sat down on the bed her friend had been sleeping in earlier. Feeling a little bit dizzy and weak, the darker girl sat down next to her, still holding the sheet tightly to her chest. They sat in silence for a little while, Santana waiting for Quinn to say something but all her friend did was fiddle with a few loose strings of her t-shirt. Impatiently Santana looked over at Quinn, staring at the side of her head, telepathically trying to tell the girl to say something, anything. After a few more minutes the blonde turned towards Santana.

"You're lucky. Like really lucky , you know that Santana?" began Quinn staring straight into the brunettes eyes. "I still have no idea how the hell you're alive but you are and if you ever try to pull something as stupid as what you did that night I swear I'll spare _them _the trouble and kill you would have happened to you if Finn, Rachelle, and I hadn't been there to scare _them _off? If we hadn't come in time? You guys scared the shit out of us! Why would you ever do something so risky?"

Santana's eye's fell to her lap, trying to avoiding the intense glare Quinn was giving her. Judging by what she just heard, Puck had already told them what had happened to them prior to the attack. Santana knew she should fell some form of regret but she didn't. They all made it out ok, right?

"How's Puck?"

Avoiding Quinn's question was only going to make things worse but Santana couldn't answer it because she herself didn't have a good enough answer as to why she had done what she did. Save a complete stranger without a second though. Risking both her life and Pucks.

Quinn knew what Santana was trying to do. Whenever things got to much for the girl she would just redirect the conversation. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Quinn dropped her gaze from Santana and returned to fidgeting with the loose stings on her shirt. "He's fine. Fortunately for him he only has a few scratches a bruises."

Relieved, the brunette took in a deep breath. The room grew silent again, both girls waiting for the other to speak. After a few minutes Santana finally gave in.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't a sorry for risking her life and doing something that could have killed her that night but it was a sorry for putting all her friends in the dangerous situation that she did. Feeling the honesty in her friends words, the blonde wrapped her arms around the darker girls waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm just glad you're ok." admitted Quinn. For someone who could be a real bitch sometimes, Quinn was a big softy. Not that she would admit I to anyone but Santana read her like an open book. Not really minding the physical contact Santana let herself relax in her friends embrace, glad that everything seemed to work out in the end but their 'moment' was short lived. A low growling noise erupted from Santana's stomach, startling both girls.

"Hungry are we? Well I dont blame you. You have been out for a whole 5 days" mused Quinn getting off the bed and walking over to the food rack in the basement.

"Wait what?" croaked Santana. "Five days!"

Sure she though she was gone for a good 2-3 days, but 5? That was just ridiculous. No wonder she felt like she was going to pass out at any minute.

"Yup. I'm surprised you havent died from starvation." laughed Quinn, not missing her friends eye role.

Santana has always wondered if the blonde was secretly born a guy sometimes. She's worse then Puck when it came to food. If she doesn't eat something every few hours she beginnings threatening everything in her way. People, places, things, birds, even garbage cans, but that only happened once. Quinn was laterally a ticking time bomb everyday. Santana wont admit it but it kinda scared her.

While she waited for Quinn to find something good to eat Santana's eye's wondered back to the couch. The girl still lay there in the same position she had been in when Santana first noticed her in the room. Her back was turn to the brunette and if it weren't for the light snores she let out ever few seconds, Santana would have though the blonde was dead.

Coming back with two bowls or hot ramen soup, handing one to Santana, Quinn sat back down next to her, crossing her legs on the bed.

"Has she come around?" wondered the brunette nodding her head towards the sleeping girl.

"Not yet. We've tried to wake her up a few time but whenever we do she just keeps screaming and telling us to get away form her. She gave Finn a good black eye a few days ago and I think she even bit Puck once. I wonder what they did to her to make her so-"

"Broken." whispered Santana.

"Yeah." Quinn agreed stirring her noodles into a whirlpool. For some reason she had lost her appetite right then. Santana seem to have too since she had barley touched her ramen since the blonde had handed to her a second ago. "You should really eat you know. Here," offered Quinn as she handed the tanned girl her bowl. " you can have mine too. I'll get something to eat later."

Creasing her eyebrows in confusion, Santana took the bowl from her friend and set it down on the ground. Quinn never gave anyone her food, she would usually be the one trying to steal other peoples meals but Santana didn't bother to question her . Quickly downing the two bowls, the brunette walked over to Puck's bag and pulled out a large hoodie. The one thing the boy was good for was supplying her with large clothing. Guys stuff was always more comfortable then girls clothing and right then Santana needed something warm, loose and comfy. She has spent the last three some years with him, they were like 24 hour roommates. The two pretty much shared everything, well not really. It was more like Santana just jacked his stuff when she felt like it.

Pulling the worn out navy blue sweater over her head, she took a few steps towards the couch.

"Hey Quinn move the mattress closer here will you."

Frowing, she looked up from the book she had been reading. "Why?"

"Just do it." ordered Santana. Her life would be much easier if Quinn didn't always question her so much. Explaining everything to her friend was just a waist of time. Time that could been used to do something productive, like, at that moment, moving the mattress.

Still not completely sure what Santana was planning to do, the blonde put down her book and pushed the mattress closer to her friend.

"Now help me get her on it." said Santana, gesturing to the girl and the mattress.

"What about you? Where will you sleep?" asked Quinn.

"The couch." The short blonde raised an eye brow at her. "What? It's my throne and I believe that _someone _has overstayed there welcome on it."

"You cant sleep on that thing Santana. It'll kill your back." Quinn tried to reason.

"I'll be fine. I actually find it kinda comfy. Now help me move her." Dismissing the conversation, Santana flipped over the sleeping girl and slipped her arms under hers while Quinn took a hold of the girls legs. Carefully the two girls managed to lift the tall blonde off the couch and onto the mattress.

The girl's skin was still icy cold and bruised like the day Santana had found her. Most of her cuts were bandaged up and the purple bruise that was on her cheek wasn't as dark as it had been a few days ago. Wrapping the girl up in the comforter, Santana sat down on her couch, folding her legs to her chest.

"Well that's done. I'm going to head back out again. Rachel needs help with a few things. You should just stay here and rest up some more. Maybe eat a little something too. Will you be ok if I leave you alone?" asked Quinn, walking slowly towards the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be find. Still kinda tired somehow so I'll probable just take a nap or something."

"Ok then see ya later."

Before the blonde reached the top the stairs Santana spoke out.

"Thanks Quinn."

Looking over her shoulder to face the brunette, Quinn gave her a small smile.

"No problem Lopez."

And with that Santana was alone again. Well not completely. There was a certain sleeping beauty not even a foot away from the couch she was sitting on.

_Keep your eye's to yourself Santana. _She chanted in her head. It was hard not to look at the blonde. She was gorgeous and something about her drew Santana. _If you start staring at her you won't be able to stop._

In an effort to distract herself, Santana got off the couch and grabbed herself a blanket and pillow from her \area' of the basement. Plopping the pillow onto the couch she sat back down, covering her body with the fluffy blanket. With her eye's still avoiding the girl, Santana settled herself on the couch and rested her head onto the pillow. Feeling slightly uncomfortable she flipped herself over. A minute later she did it again. And again. And again. Eventually Santana found herself half away off the couch with her legs hooked over the back cushions and her arms spread wide on the mattress in front of the couch.

_Ugh why cant I just fall back asleep already. I was tired a minute ago._

Letting out a small groan, Santana opened her eye's. It always amused her how different things looked upside down, even when she was a kid she would flipped herself upside down and just looked at things until she got too light-headed and flipped herself upright. Little did she know a pair of light blue eye's were watching her curiously, following the darker girls eye's around the room. Eventually their gazes met. At first Santana though she was imagining things until she saw the girl blink. Speechless and a little embarrassed for being caught in the position she was in, Santana rolled herself onto her chest, never taking her eye's off the, now awake, blonde.

"Hi."


	7. Brittany S Pierce

Sorryyyyyyy ): I've been developing this chapter for a while which is sad since its been like 3 months since my last update. It's pretty short compared to the others but my creativity has been overtaken by school. Wish I could write more often but I don't have time. I'll try to have another one up before new years (: Forgive me! and Enjoy (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Brittany S. Pierce<strong>

"Umm… h-hi." Stammered out Santana. She was not expecting this. Not one bit. Bewildered and unsure of what to say she just continued to stare back at the blonde and the blonde did the same. Santana felt the girls curious eye's on her body looking up and down her form.

"You don't look every comfortable like that." She stated.

_Is this really happeing? _Santana wasn't prepared to talk to this girl. Sure playing hero wasn't something she was ready for either but at the time her mind was working at full speed and adrenaline was pumping in her veins. Now it was different. She wasn't hipped or thinking clearly, She was completely taken off guard. Shacking her head, Santana slid down onto the mattress beside the girl, ignoring the pain sharp pains shooting down her back.

"No.. um it wasn't." she muttered out, readjust her hoodie.

Squinting the blonde looked at her analytically. "You kinda look like Pocahontas. Did I travel back in time or something?"

More flustered then before Santana blankly stared back at the girl trying to process what she just heard. Was she honestly asking her this question. After what she's been through this was the first thing that came to her mind? Collecting her thoughts, Santana refocused her attention on the girl.

"Uhh no… we're in a basement right now. Pretty sure they didn't have those back then."

"Oh.." She simply said, eyes slightly widening in realization.

The blonde's calm demeanour surprised Santana. From what Quinn had told her this girl knew how to put up a fight. Why wasn't she now? It's not like Santana wanted the girl to throw a fit but it didn't make much sense to the darker girl.

An oddly comfortable silence filled the room. Santana averted her eyes from the other girl not being able to hold her long stairs anymore. She could feel the taller girls eyes examining her again, from head to toe, as if the weird twisting feeling in her stomach wasn't distracting enough. To be honest it made the brunette nervous and not a lot of things did. She was always confident about her looks, hell Puck and Finn were always drooling over her and Quinn, but being analyzed by this new girl made her self conscious.

Running her fingers through her long dark hair, Santana gave the girl a shy smile.

"You're probably really hungry. I'll just go get you something to eat." Without waiting for a reply, the brunette hoped off the mattress and headed towards the food shelves.

Not sure what the blonde would like, Santana grabbed a little of everything. A pack of dry noodles, some crackers, Twinkies, a couple of cans of veggies and a few other random items. With her arms full, Santana carefully walked back to the waiting girl. Dropping the food items on the mattress beside the blonde, Santana took a seat on the floor. Opening a can of peas and carrots she handed it to the taller girl.

"Come on you have to eat something." Frowned Santana when the girl didn't take the can. From the looks of it she wasn't a veggie fan but right now wasn't the time for the blonde to be picky. "You wont get better if you don't." Singsong the brunette.

Santana felt like she was talking to a three year old. The girl might have look her age but she certainly didn't act like it. The blondes bottom lip stuck out slightly as she eyed the can suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned or anything." She roller her eye's at the though. "Come on…".

Realizing that the wasn't going to stop nagging her until she ate the veggies, she sat up and took the can from Santana's waiting arm. Scrunching her face, she brought it close to her lips and took a tentative sip.

Santana wasn't sure what had gotten over her but before she knew it the blonde had downed half the food she brought over in 5 minutes flat. Cracker after cracker, can after can, the food just magically disappeared one item at a time. Watching the girl in awe Santana munched on a pack of cookies she managed to sneak away from the pile. If she didn't slow down a bit she was definitely going to choke on something and Santana didn't do choking because it sometimes leads to puking. That's were she crossed the line.

As though just realizing the sea of crumbs that have surrounded her feet, the blonde looked over to where Santana was sitting and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry." she mumbled, her mouth overstuffed with food.

Santana giggled at the sight. "Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up later."

After eating a few more snacks, the blonde let out a tired yawn and settled back down on the mattress. Giving Santana a thankful smile, she snuggled closer into the beds blankets. Waiting just a little while longer to make sure the blonde was fast asleep, the darker girl got up off the floor and began to clean up the aftermath of the other girls eating frenzy.

When she was done Santana sat across the mattress from where the blonde was sleeping. She couldn't help but stare at her. The blonde was absolutely breath taking even in the dim light of the basement. The taller girls golden locks were spread freely across her pillow, with only one strand covering her left cheek. As if it was second nature to Santana, she reach over and tucked the loose strand behind the blondes ear, letting her hand linger slightly on the girls pale cheek only to jerk it back a second later.

_What the hell do you think your doing? You don't even know this chick._

Taking a deep breath, Santana shook her head and slowly started to slid off the bed when a cold hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Letting out a small gasp in surprise, the brunette turned around.

"C-could you stay… just for a while. I mean you don't have to but…" The blonde pleaded, her voice barley above a whisper.

Santana's stomach fell when her eyes met the blondes. The girl looked so broken. Santana wasn't use to seeing people like this. She wasn't use to feeling pity for anyone. Especially someone she had just met.

Without saying a word the latina lay down beside the blonde, trying not to apply to much pressure on her back. The blondes hand was still lacked firmly onto Santana's wrist, as if she was afraid that the girl was going to run off at any second.

"I'm not going to leave if you don't want me too." the darker girl grinned looking down at her wrist.

The blonde relaxed a little and loosened the death grip she had on Santana but didn't entirely let go.

"Are you feeling any better? You where pretty beat up when we found you."

The girl flinched at something that Santana couldn't figure out but resumed her neutral composure as fast as it had slipped away. "Sort of. I'm just feel really sore and tired but other then that im ok."

The brunette gave her a worried look. Ok wasn't what she expected the girl to descried her situation. She was the exact opposite to her. Before she could ask the blonde the question again she was fast asleep again or so it seemed.

"Im Brittany by the way. Brittany S Pierce." The girl said in a sleepy voice, eye's half way shut.

"Santana Lopez."

"Santana." Brittany tried out. "That's cute. I like it better then Pocahontas."

"Hmmm." Santana scrunched her noise in disagreement. She thought Pocahontas was more badass then she was but she took the complement anyways. "Thanks I guess."

The shorter girl received a small smile in response before the blondes features soothed out and were taken over by her exhaustion. Santana lay motionless on the mattress for a while contemplating on what to do next. Should she leave? No she promised Brittany that she would stay. She couldn't brake the promise right? Then what the hell what she suppose to do for the next few hours. Play around with the dust bunnies? Count sheep? Its not like she could do anything else but lay there in the cool, boring, sketchy, pest infested basement that she called 'home'.

_K Santana calm your tits. Just go back to sleep._

Taking in a deep breath she reached for her pillow and blanket that she had left on the couch and set herself up in a comfortable position. She hated to admit it but Quinn was right. The mattress was easier on her back. There were no uneven lumps digging into her back. Laying cozily in her blanket, her wrist still being held by the girl beside her, Santana sneaked another peak at the blonde. She had to admit she really liked her. Even though they barley spoke to one another in the last hour or so Santana liked her. She felt warm and comfortable around the blonde. But there was also something else there. Something that Santana couldn't quite put her finger on yet but she could tell this girls past wasn't all gummy bears and rainbows. Something had happened to her and the brunette wasn't sure if she wanted to figure out what it was but she knew that right now she needed some rest. Feeling her thoughts slow down and her breathing eases Santana closed her eyes snuggling closer into the bed with only one lingering question stuck in her mind.

_Who are you Brittany S. Pierce?_

* * *

><p>So whatcha think? (:<p>

P.s: Shhh and ignore any grammar/spelling errors. Also, Glee's on tomorrow! Everybody dance!


	8. Breathe

Late this chapter is? I believe not! Haha jk. Sorry for the delay guys. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for my late update. Ignore all spelling/grammatical mistakes! Enjoy (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Breath<strong>

_In. Out. In. Out._

She tried to breathe but all the at came out were ragged laboured breaths. The blonde couldn't remember why she was running or _who _she was running from. All she knew was that her body was telling her to run and she complied not wanting to know what would happen if she stopped. She tried to steady her self again.

_In. Out. In. Out._

The young blonde had no idea where she was going. Night had fallen and the only source of light came from the head lights trailing her. She did her best to loose them but her efforts were in vain. Her muscles began to give in, exhaustion finally taking over her body but she kept moving forwards fear being the only thing fuelling her to keep moving forward. Eventually the sight of an old department store came to view and she sprinted with everything she had left in her to it, knowing very well what horrors might await her inside. But anything was better then what she went through. Anything.

Jumping through a broken window the blonde made it inside, quickly manoeuvring around the scattered shopping carts and further into the store. Carefully she tiptoed her way through the aisles making sure not to be in eye's view of the entrance.

"Heello? Is anybody in heere?" Sang a voice into the dark space. It was cold and taunting. Enough to make the blonde's stomach turn in on itself. Something about it was oddly familiar.

Loud foot steps filled the empty aisles of the abandon store. Brittany considered making another run for it or even ambushing the group trailing her but the girls exhaustion kept her from moving too far. She stumbled to her knees and crawled to the safest place she could find, a stack of cardboard boxes in the back of the store. Clutching her knees to her chest and covering her mouth with one hand to muffle her breathes she waited there patiently, praying not to be found.

"Don't you trust us hun?" he called again. The girl could hear a smile in his voice this time as if he was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse they were playing. "Promise we wont hurt you."

_In. Out. In. Out._

The air round her became colder. The shift in atmosphere made the girl shiver causing her to cluch her knees to her chest even harder, digging so deep into her chest that she let out a small wail of pain. The blonde felt incredibly dizzy now but she willed herself to say conciouse.

_Just a little longer. Just stay awake for a little longer._ She chanted to herself.

After a while the footsteps stop. The only sound she could hear now was the thumping of her rapidly beating heart. Have they left? Are they hiding somewhere waiting for her to come out? Is it over? Hundreds of questions raced through her mind as she removed her mouth from her mouth, allowing herself to take a few deep breaths. The blonde looked over the side of the boxes not spotting any movement or headlights coming from outside the store.

Closing her eyes she tilted her head back against the boxes. Her heart rate finally slowing down a bit. The blonde sat there for a while before opening her eyes again.

Her breath hitched at the sight above her. A pair of light blue eyes that mirrored her own were looking down at her.

"Hello there pumkin. Miss me?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later Santana woke up to the sound of soft mumbling voices and a unfamiliar warm weight pressed to her side. It took the girl a while to remember the events from earlier that afternoon.<p>

_Brittany?_

The brunette slowly cracked her eyes open grateful that there was no bright light beaming at her eyes this time. Looking down she found the blonde clutching at her worn out blue hoodie just like little kids would when they were having a bad dream or didn't want the person next them to leave while they slept. Smiling at the thought Santana could feel a set of familiar eyes watching her from behind the blonde.

"Feeling any better babe?" Puck half joked, letting a small smile spread across his lips. He was sitting against a metal beam with his legs spread apart in the manliest way possible. She lifter her head to get a better look at the boy.

"Don't push you luck Noah. Just because im temporarily bedridden doesn't mean I cant kick that sorry excuse of an ass of yours." She smirked smugly back at him.

He let out a low laugh at this but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Good to see you still have a thing for my ass." commented Puck making the brunette scoffed and crinkle her nose is discussed.

Silence fell of the two friends for a while before Puck spoke again.

"You know you ha-"

"Don't!" Santana cut him off. She wouldn't be able to go through another scolding from one of her friends again. After that little heart to heart she had with Quinn she wasn't prepared to go though another with her best friend. Yes she hated to admit it but the mohawked jerk in front of her was her one an only bff. "Quinn told me already. Im fine. Everyone's safe. It's not that big of a deal anymore. So just drop it k?" She mumbled the last part.

Pucks expression hardened at Santana's words, his arms coming to fold on his chest.

_Shit._

"Not a big deal?" He tried to whisper, careful not to wake up the sleeping blonde. "Santana you could have died! Ever since this shit started your acting as if nothing's a big deal. Your 'I don't give two fucks about anything' is absolute bull."

She was definitely not in the mood for this right now. "Do you honestly have to talk about _that _again? As if it's any of your damn business how I feel!" She barked back slowly sliding out of bed. She didn't want to start a fight around Brittany. "Instead of saying 'Hey Santana good to see you again glad your not dead' you start this up again?"

The quiet murmuring that came from the other side of the basement stopped. All eyes where now on the two of them. Finn stood up to say something but Quinn smacked his arm and jerked him back down. What ever was happening between Puck and Santana was their business.

Not being one to like being the center of attention in situations like these, Santana led Puck to a corner way from watching eyes. Once she heard the murmuring start up again she crossed her arms mirroring the boys posture.

"Santana im worried about you." His expression softened a little.

Santana shifted uncomfortably under his stare trying her best to avoided eye contact with her mohawked friend. Santana knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't up for it.

"Im not doing this now Puck." She told him sternly. "Just worry about yourself."

"Stop it Santana! When will you want to talk about this? Are you just going to keep up this charade like everything's ok? You haven't cried once since _that_ day Santana. Stop saying you don't give a shit." Puck took a small pause. "What would your mom think San?"

Her whole body went rigged. _He didn't._

The short girl looked straight into Pucks eyes all discomfort she felt from his stare gone from her body.

"I cant believe you. Don't fucking bring my mom into this." Santana growled at him. "Say. Out. Of. My. Business. We clear? Yeah. Good." Not giving Puck a chance to say anything back she walked back to where Quinn and the others sat.

Letting out a long sigh Puck shook his head and followed Santana, taking a seat next to Finn. Rachel who was sitting across from Santana gave the tanned girl a worried look silently asking if she was ok. As much as Santana didn't like the dwarf she looked at the girl and give her a sad smile not really in the mood to be bitchy to the brunette. Feeling the tension in the room grow with each passing second Quinn spoke up.

"So um… we've come to a conclusion and think it's best that we go on the move again." The short blonde started hesitantly. "Since the incident a few days ago more and more Darkseekers have been coming around the area. It's gotten to the point where it's to dangerous to have a night patrol. So we don't have much of a choice but to leave."

Santana listened to Quinn's words carefully glad to have something to distract her mind from her argument with Puck.

"And where exactly are we planning to go?" Questioned the tanned girl. "There's barely any good places to hide anymore."

"We've been getting weird radio messages from all over taking about this rumoured safe haven west of here near the Rockies." Finn pitched in.

"But that was a few months ago. There haven't been any recent messages of the safe haven since." explained Rachel with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Santana remembered that Puck and her use to get the same radio messages but never thought it was a good idea to travel that far with only the two of them. Now that they were part of a bigger group it was possible that they could make the trip.

"It's a risk to be going on a 'road trip' right now but we've decided it's the best choice we've got. If we stay here any longer we're dead." Finn mumbled the last part scratching his head nervously. He does it nearly every time he's talking to someone. Like it's a bad habit or something but Santana thinks the boy probably has some kind of head lice problem.

"We've already packed up a few things earlier. As soon as day breaks tomorrow we finish up packing and head out. It'll take about a week to a week and a half to get there so we need a good start." Quinn informed Santana. The brunette nodded slowly taking in every piece of information.

"What about the Brittany?" She looked over to the sleeping blonde.

"Who?" asked Finn confused as to who Santana was addressing.

"God could you be any more clueless Frankenstein. Who do ya think?"

"You talked to her?" Quinn asked Santana with wide eyes.

The tanned girl wasn't sure why they were so surprised and then she remembered the few incidents that occurred with their newest member. Santana was the only one to have talked to the girl without getting an injury from it.

"Yeah. Her name's Brittany Pierce. We talked for a bit and I gave her something to eat but she fell back asleep pretty fast." explained the latina. " She also thought I was Pocahontas."

They all gave the brunette a weird look at the last bit of information.

"Hey just informing you guys on what went down." She shrugged.

"Know that you think about it you do look a bit like her." noted Rachel analyzing the tanned girl.

"No one asked for your opinion Berry." Santana shot the girl a look that shut the brunette up immediately. She smirked at this, glad her bitchiness had come back to her.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the two. "Enough bickering you two. Time to hit the sack. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>The next morning the gang packed up what remained of their supplies into the two vehicles parked in front of the house. Since Santana was forbidden, by Quinn, to do any heavy lifting she helped pack things up with Rachel in boxes and bags. Surprisingly they didn't murder each other over what had to go where. Rachel being the diva she was always disagreed with everything Santana said and did. Eventually they came to a 'compromise' as Santana liked to call it and finished packing the essentials.<p>

"Last box?" Finn asked Santana struggling to get a good grip on it. She looked up at him and nodded slowly as she survived the room. "Ok. When your ready come up."

He gave her a small smile and headed for the stairs as Quinn and Puck appeared behind him. The short blonde skipped towards them.

"Time to role guys." She said with a smile.

"Better go wake up the sleeping beauty Lopez." Called Puck from the stairs as he eyed the tall blonde. Brittany hasn't woken up since she had spoken to Santana the previous day. "Im not getting near her. I'd like to keep my limbs in place thanks."

Things were still a little tense between the two of them. Puck was more over what happened the other day then Santana. The brunette barely acknowledged his existence since last night. She'd rather spend a few hours with Berry over having to make small talk with Puckasaur and that's saying something.

"Got it." Santana said dryly not making any eye contact with Puck. She walked over to the sleeping blonde.

"Shall we my lady?" Quinn asked Rachel in a phoney British accent as she offered the other brunette her arm.

"Why thank you Ms. Fabray. How every kind of you." Rachel played along giggling at her friend.

The two headed up the stairs. Quinn tapped Puck on the shoulder signalling him to come with them letting Santana handled Brittany alone. It was best if she woke the girl up with no one around to startle her.

Once her friends left Santana lent over the sleeping blonde and shook her gently.

"Hey Brittany?" She whispered in the girls ear. The taller girl didn't even stir so Santana tried again a little louder this time. "Brittany?"

Still nothing. _You've gotta be kidding me._

"Britt!" the brunette shouted a little louder then she had intended but it seemed to do the trick. Brittany shot up from her sleep colliding her head with the other girls.

"Ahh fuck…!" Santana hissed clutching her forehead. She stumbled backwards a bit but regained her balance quickly before hitting her back against a pole. That was going to leave a bruise.

The blonde looked at her in surprise and shock not realizing what had just happened. After a second she brought her hand to her head groaning at the sharp pain it was sending through her brain.

" Owww… sorry about that." Brittany apologized shacking her head back and forth trying to get rid of the dizziness she was feeling.

Santana let out an amused chuckle as she rubbed her forehead. " It's ok. I shouldn't have been leaning over you like that."

After the pain had decreased Brittany looked around the room to find it significantly empty from the last time she had been awake. Santana noticed the puzzled look on the blondes face and spoke up.

"We're moving out. There's two cars waiting for us outside. I came to wake you up." The brunette informed her.

"We? Is there like a tribe of Indians outside?" Brittany questioned still a bit confused. "Why would they be driving cars? Don't you have horses."

Santana gave the girl a strange look before recalling their last conversation.

"No no." The shorter girl laughed. "Remember? Im Santana. Not Pocahontas."

Brittany's lips formed a small 'O' shape before the blonde looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Forgot."

Santana looked at her in amusement. "You need to stop apologizing blondy or im going to wash your mouth out with soap." joked the latina.

Brittany furrowed her brows. "Don't people only do that when you say a bad word?"

"Yeah but I've decided to change the rules a bit." shrugged Santana. "So no more sorries. Got it?"

The blonde gulped and shook her head up and down vigorously.

"Good. Now let's get going." the brunette tossed the girl a pair of sweats, a tank and a spair hoodie. "Better change though. You've been wearing those rags for a while."

Brittany only looked down at the clothing that was handed to her not moving an inch. Santana could tell that she was nervous .

"Hey." Santana crouched down in front of Brittany meeting the girl girls gaze. "I know you might not trust us but it beats being out here alone." She paused waiting for the blondes reaction. Brittany gave the tanned girl a sad smile and nodded her head at the brunette. "I'll wait for you outside the basement door k?"

Santana waited for the blonde to give her another nod before heading up the stairs. Brittany waited for the brunette to disappear before she removed her old clothes and slipped on her new ones. Once she finished she took a seat on the mattress loosing herself in thought.

_It beats being out here alone. _The phrase echoed through her thoughts a few times. That's all she's been doing for the last few years. Fighting alone. As much as she wants to believe that she's able to go out there again she knows she's just lying to herself. Shacking herself back into reality Brittany got off the mattress and started climbing up the stairs.

Santana heard Brittany's footsteps and pushed off the wall she had been leaning against to greet the taller girl.

"Hey. All set." Santana asked eyeing the girl up and down. She looked pretty good in simple attire.

"Yeah." the other girl mumbled giving Santana a shy smile.

"Alright then. Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang." Smiled Santana offering the girl her hand.

Brittany gladly took it and followed the brunette out of the house where the rest of the group was waiting for them.

"Finally! Took you long it enough." Puck complained from inside his truck.

Santana ignored him completely pulling Brittany towards Finns jeep were Quinn and Rachel waited for them.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Brittany. Brittany this is Quinn." Santana gestured to the short blonde. "Rachel, Finn." She pointed to the shorter brunette in the passengers seat beside Quinn and Finn who was sitting beside Puckerman in the truck. "and that's Noah but you can call him Puck." She introduced him last on purpose sticking her tongue out at the boy briefly.

Puck shot his friend a mocking look before smiling and waving politely at Brittany. She returned his smile and waved back at the mohawked boy.

"Don't let his cute looks fool you. He's just a horny devil in disguise." sneered Santana before opening the door for Brittany.

"No corrupting her Santana." scolded Rachel. "Look at what you did to Quinn."

"Oh please dwarf. I'm the party of this group. If it wasn't for me you'd still be rocking it out hobbit style with your fiddles and shit." Santana smirked at the shorter brunette.

"But you just called her a dwarf? Can she be both?" Brittany asked curiously looking between the two girls.

"She is in my eye's." Confessed Santana. "Lawn gnome works too."

"Im to late…" mumbled Rachel in defeat as she rubbed her temples with her index and middle finger.

Quinn let out a low chuckle entertained by the brief exchange on insults dished out by Santana. The girl really had a way with her words. Taking a deep breath she turned on the engine, the sound of Pucks truck soon following and the group set off, a new adventure waiting to begin.

* * *

><p>And there you have it (: Happy New Years everyone! Thanks for reading.<p>

Reviews are highly appreciated!


	9. Thank You

As usual im late with my update… I probably would have held this off even more but since it's march break I have time to write (: Enjoy and of course ignore all the spelling and or grammar errors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Thank you<strong>

"Fuck this!" shouted Santana kicking the dirt on the side of the road.

Its been 5 days and they weren't even remotely close to their destination. Santana was starting to believe that this safe haven thing was a joke. No matter how far they traveled each day they didn't seem to be getting any close and having to keep off main highways and roads to avoid running into any unnecessary trouble wasn't really helping the situation. The brunette was at brink of snapping. Not at the fact they were hopelessly lost and the jeep just broke down but because they were running low on food and had to ration the little they had left. Santana on an empty stomach was equivalent to opening hells gate.

"Hey. Why all the hate Lopez?" asked Puck from inside his truck.

"Don't provoke her Puckerman." warned Quinn her face glued to the map laid out on the hood of Pucks jeep. She sighed heavily and closed it up. "There isn't a town around for miles. Looks like we're stuck here for a while till Finn fixes up the jeep."

"Not to sure if that'll even happen. The battery is completely gone. Unless we fined another one someplace we're not going anywhere." Finn said as he fidgeted with a few wires in the engine. "Our best bet would be to go to the nearest town and pray that one of the cars there has the one we need."

"We'll go searching for that tomorrow then. It's getting late." Quinn muttered pinching the bridge for her nose.

"Alright lets set up camp then." Puck said climbing out of his truck and grabbing a long chain from his trunk. "Someone go check out that farm over there while I hook the jeep up here."

The mohawked boy pointed out too an old farm house a few hundred metres away. The place looked as if no one had lived there in decades but everything looked like that now after the breakout.

"I'll go." Offered Santana grabbing her binoculars and her knife out Finn's jeep. The brunette figured a little stroll would calm her down a bit.

"Not alone your not." Quinn spoke up.

_Why is this bitch always in everyone's face like she owns the place? _

Before Santana got a chance to say anything else Brittany hopped out of the jeep.

"I'll go with her."

Both Santana and Quinn turn and look at her questioningly.

"You sure?" They asked simultaneously. The tall blonde had been healing well over the last few days. The dark purple bruise on her cheek was yellow now and the majority of her cuts were nearly fully healed. She was still pretty pail but nothing like the day Santana and Puck had found her.

"Yeah." Brittany gave them a reassuring smile and grabbed another pair of binoculars from the jeep.

Santana threw her a worried look but Brittany ignored it and walked towards them.

'Im fine' she mouthed to shorter brunette and started walking down the path to the house.

Quinn and Santana looked at each other once more before Santana set off the survey the house.

The two of them walked in silence for most of the walk occasionally commenting on their surroundings. The brunette didn't know much about the blonde aside from her last name, she say's the weirdest things without warning and that she was thrown under an underpass to die by a bunch of goons. Quinn tried to ask her about her past a few times but Brittany refused to talk about it. Eventually Quinn gave up, figuring the passes was the passed. There was on need to bring it up if Brittany wasn't willing to talk about it but Santana still remained a little hopeful. She knew the blonde would talk when she was ready. All Santana had to do was wait.

The farm looked ten times older up close then it did from the road and a lot sketchier. The first floor windows where fully barricaded and weeds were so big that they had completely engulfed parts of the front porch. The yellow paint that was there years before was now washed out and cracking. In some parts it was completely gone. The building looked like one of those haunted houses you saw in old horror movies.

There was something unsettling about the place the made the hairs on the back of Santana's neck stand. Brittany seemed to get the same vibe about the place. She was a lot jumpier then usual and much more alert. Santana was regretting volunteering to stake this place out but her pride prevented her from turning back towards the cars running.

"Lets get this over with." The brunette said through gritted teeth.

The two split up. Santana went to check out the back of the house while Brittany took a look around the front. Once they finished inspecting the house, Santana and Brittany checked out the barn. It had the same eerie look like the house but when they checked out the inside nothing was in there except a few old cow circuses, a rusty tractor and some stacks of hay pilled up at the back of the barn.

"We should head back before the others get worried." Santana whispered to Brittany. The unsettling feeling was only getting worse. The blonde nodded in agreement and followed Santana out of the barn.

The sun was nearing the horizon and large shadows had covered certain parts of the farm in darkness. A light breeze rustled the near by trees causing Santana to shiver. Something wasn't right.

A low growl erupted from behind the two girls. Brittany froze instantly at the sound her eyes nearly popping out of there sockets. Santana took a deep breath and slowly turned around, knife in hand, ready to strike.

_Fuck._

Two large dogs were slowly strutting towards them, drool dripping down from the corners of their mouths. Their eye's were blood shot and they didn't have a single hair on their bodies.

Darkseekers.

Santana positioned herself so that she was back to back with Brittany, shielding her.

"Brittany when I say run you bolt back to the others." The brunette ordered. This wants a requests it was a command. Santana wouldn't let anything happen to the blonde. Not under her watch.

Santana heard Brittany whimper a yes but her body was still unmoving. The dogs were closing in on the two. The shorter girl shifted on her feet preparing herself for the attack.

"NOW!" yelled the brunette as one of the dogs hurled itself in her direction. The dog landed right on top of Santana pinning her to the ground, its nuzzle mere inches away from her face.

"Get the fuck off me you son of a bitch." She growled at the mutt. It's jaw snapped at her face, threatening to ripper it into shreds. Santana took her free arm and pushed at the dogs throat bringing her other to stab it in the stomach. The creature wailed in pain as she pushed into the soft flesh. With a final few snapped of its jaw the dog went limp. Kicking the dog off of her knife she got herself back on her feet stumbling a few feet back bumping into something soft.

It was Brittany.

"Britt I told you to get the hell out of here!"

But all the girl did nod her head at something in front of her. Santana looked over the blondes shoulder to find the other dog running towards them.

_Shit. _

"Duck!" yelled Santana, pushing the blonde and herself out of harms way.

A gun shot echoed through the farm. Blood splattered from the dogs temple in mid-flight, the lifeless croups falling to the ground in front of the two girls. They both lay on the ground baffled. Looking down the field Santana spotted Puck walking towards them riffle slung on his right shoulder. She was to far away to see his face but knowing Puck he had a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Cocky bastard." Santana mumbled to herself, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

A few metres behind Puck Quinn and Rachel were running towards them, Finn driving the truck slowly beside them with the jeep trailing behind.

"Perfect timing guys." The brunette rolled her eyes. She felt something shift under her.

"Santana you're kinda squishing me." Brittany wheezed out.

Slightly panicked the shorter girl jumped off of the blonde, her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Oh my God. Crap! I didn't mean too - are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Santana rambled her eyes opening wide when she noticed all the blood on the blonde. Looking down she noticed more then half of her body was covered in it.

_Can this day get any worse?_

"Im alright. Just smell like a bunch of pennies." Brittany noted scrunching her nose.

Santana chuckled at this. Brittany was definitely ok. The brunette offered the blonde her hand and helped her off of the ground.

"Come on lets go help them out." Santana suggested pointing with her thumb towards the rest of the group coming in.

* * *

><p>The group had stationed themselves in the barn along with the vehicles. It seemed a lot safer to camp there then the old house that was practically falling apart. Puck had tried to break into it and had nearly fell through the porch. Quinn went off with Rachel to check out the caller and found a few cans of beans, vegetables and fruit all of it in packing in cans and with reasonable expiration dates, the oldest being 2007. On their way back to the barn Rachel noticed the farm had two large rain barrels attached to the back of the barn. Santana had thanked God for this. There wasn't a river around the area for about a mile so this little discovery was a blessing. She and Brittany wouldn't have to sleep with the smell of bog blood on them.<p>

There was still a little daylight so she decided it was a good time to take a quick shower. Grabbing two towels and some extra clothes Santana headed out to the back of the barn with Brittany in tow.

"We'll be right back guys." Santana shouted over her shoulder.

"You say that every time you go off somewhere. One day I have the feeling you'll never come back." Quinn stated dryly. "Something bad always seems to happen when you go out by yourself."

"Please Quinn. Shit might go down but I'll always find a way out of it. I'll be fine. Plus I got Brittany with me." Santana shot the tall blonde a smile. Brittany smiled back shyly.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Quinn mumbled under her breath. "Be back in 10 or I'm sending a search party out to look for you two."

Santana ignored the order and walked out of the barn.

"I swear I'll murder that girl one day." Quinn hissed out.

"Calm down Quinn. Santana's a pretty tough cookie. She can handle herself." Finn assured the short blonde placing his hand on the girls shoulder.

"I hope you're right Finn."

* * *

><p>When Santana and Brittany reached their destinations they checked if the barrels were full. To their surprise both where fully functional and more then half full. Another bonus was that the water wasn't ice cold. The water openings for the two barrels were positioned on opposite ends. Santana had to look over the side of her barrel to see Brittany's back. She sighed in relief at this. Things would be really awkward if they had to share one or if the water opens of their barrels were facing each other. Well at least for her. Santana wasn't sure why but she was really self conscious whenever she was with Brittany. She suddenly notice all of her flaws, especially the scars on her back. Santana was amazed that she had made it this far in one piece.<p>

Shacking herself out of her daze Santana slipped out for her clothes and started to scrub off the blood from her body. She let her mind dance for a while wandering from memory to memory occasionally thinking about the blonde that was only a few feet away. The two of them had become inseparable. Brittany would always be right there with Santana and vice versa. The short brunette wouldn't leave the blonde alone for a second. She always had an eye out for the girl. Santana was afraid to leave Brittany alone. She felt a need to protect the girl. She'd already been through so much. Even though she wouldn't tell Santana, the brunette knew that she had it rough until now. The blondes eye's said everything she needed to know and more. Santana felt a pang in her chest. How could anyone do something like that to someone like Brittany? She was so child like and innocent.

Santana could feel the rage bubbling in the pit of her stomach again. The same rage she felt when she was spying on the gang that had dumped Brittany's body in the underpass. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that only her water was running. Brittany must have finished and headed back to the barn already. As she brought her hand up to close the water of her barrel she felt a hand trace the large scars on her back.

"I never said thank you." she heard a soft voice say behind her. "Not just for today but the first time you saved me."

Santana's face started to heat up again. She wanted to say something anything but nothing was coming out. Santana decided it would be best to let Brittany continue.

"I don't know why you risked your life for me. And even if you told me I don't think I'll every understanding." She paused taking in the ragged shape of each scar. "I kind wish you left me there. This wouldn't have happened to you."

"Brittany…" Santana whispered out so lowly that the blonde barely caught it. She felt the fingers leave her back and two lanky arm wrap around her small body. Brittany gently pulled Santana closer to her the only barrier between their bodies being Brittany's towel. Brittany rested her head on the shorter girls shoulder.

"Thank you."

Santana wasn't sure what to do. She just let Brittany hug her. She could tell Brittany needed this. Some type of physical contact that wasn't murders or harmful in nature. Santana let her muscles looses up a bit. The rage she was feeling seemed to have melted away. Like it was never there.

They stood like that for a while before Brittany broke the embrace and walked back over to her barrel. Santana instantly missed the contact but decided it was best to get dressed quickly before she got Quinn's 'search party' looking around for them. When she went to get Brittany she had already left.

Walking into the barn Santana found the rest of her friend sitting around in a circle eating and chatting away. She took her seat next to Quinn and opened up a can of peas for herself. She could feel Brittany's eye's on her from the other side of the circle but couldn't bring herself to look up at her. Quinn noticed Santana was acting a little strange. She sore the feisty brunette would have cracked a sarcastic comment about the whole search party thing or something by now but Santana only sat there slurping the contents out for her can. The short blonde saw Rachel eyeing her and the two other girls curiously but like herself she didn't say anything. Somehow they figured that this was something that they shouldn't meddle in for the time being.

* * *

><p>Reviews are highly appreciated (:<p> 


	10. Almost

Tee hee hee I think guys will hate a bit me after reading this one (: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Almost<strong>

It had taken a week to find a working battery for the jeep. While Puck and Finn were out on the road for the last few days searching for extra car parts the girls stayed at the farm. Quinn spent her time in the barn with Rachel looking over the maps and planning out new roots to their destination. Santana tried to help out with the planning until Miss Frodo got in the way rambling about God knows what every time Santana tried to voice her opinion. Seriously that girl could talk on forever if you let her. With her patients slowly wearing thin Santana gave up trying to help Quinn and spent the week with Brittany instead.

The two girls hung out around the farm looking around the place for nothing in particular. Brittany had found a old metal superman lunch box in the very back shelves of the cellar. Santana thought it was just a piece of junk until Brittany managed to open the rust thing. Inside they found a few old family pictures, a wooden top, a pack of cards and some other little nicknacks. Brittany picked up the pack of cards and asked if Santana wanted to play a few games. They spent the rest of that day playing Go fish and Crazy eights since Brittany didn't know any other games. Santana had tried to teach the girl how to play Poker but that didn't work out to well. Some how they ended up playing Blackjack. Don't ask how. Santana didn't really understand it either.

Other then that they just goofed around until today. It was late afternoon and Puck and Finn were fixing up the jeep in the garage. The group would be back on the road in the next day or so.

"Hey there Noah." Santana greeted the boy as she plopped herself on one of the rolled up hay stacks.

Puck look over his shoulder and muttered out a 'Hi' before returning his attention to the jeeps engine. The two of them havent spoken much since their fight at the old house almost 2 weeks ago. Puck would occasionally try to get a rise out of the girl but other then that the two friends steered clear of each other. In all honesty this bothered Santana. After being stuck with the big lug for so long it didn't feel right not talking to him.

"Mind giving us a few minutes Frankenstein?" Santana asked the other boy who was helping out Puck. Other then the nick name she threw into the request there where no signs of intimidation or anger that the tanned girl usually had in her voice.

The taller boy looked at her and then Puck quickly before giving a slight nod and taking his leave.

"What do you want Santana?" Puck asked, his back still turned to the girl. She rarely called him by his first name.

"I miss talking to you." She admitted. "And… I wanted to say sorry for snapping at you like that…"

Puck let out a heavy sigh and turn around to face his friend, leaning back on the jeeps dumper, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Its fine Santana. I was out of line too. I'm sorry for bringing your mom into it."

Santana let out a small smile feeling the sincerity in his words. She could tell he had thought about that fight as much as she had.

"Good to see Care bear is still around."

"Always babe." He smiled back.

They stat in silence for a while listening to the chatter of the other members of the group behind them letting out a chuckle here and there whenever Rachel started one of her little rants.

"So what have you been up to the last week?" Puck asked casually grabbing a few tools from his truck.

"Not much really. I tried to help out Quinn with the root planning but that didn't go over well thanks to a certain someone." Santana explained. "So I just spent the last few days with Brittany."

_Of course she did._ Puck thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing nothing." The mohawked boy smirked getting back to work. "It's just that you've been getting awfully cozy with the new blondie."

"Pfft noo…" Santana tried to defend herself but judging from the look her friend was giving her she'd done an awfully bad job at it. So she tried something else. "Well you've been giving Quinn that puppy dog stare for a while. Something going on there?"

Pucks face drained to white.

_Gotcha._

"I….Umm.." Puck stumbled over his words. Recollecting himself he faced Santana with his signature smirk. "Well you seemed to have quite the hots from her too you know."

Santana's jaw dropping a little. He was not playing fare. Was she that obvious? Well she did make a lot of passes at Quinn, mostly in a joking fashion. Santana guessed it was only a matter of time before someone noticed and of course it was Puck of all people.

The mohawked boy laughed at the brunettes facial expressions.

"It's cool Lopez. Your little secrets safe with me."

"Oh thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." Santana rolled her eye's. Getting off the hay stack she'd been sitting on the tanned girl walked over to where Puck was working.

"No seriously. I figured it out you where into the gals way before the whole breakout/darkseeker thing." Puck elaborated. " I mean you were never into me and im like the hottest stud out there. Who could possibly resist the Puckasaur?"

"Eww. God Puck. Keep that thing in your pants." Santana muttered shielding her eyes from Pucks hip thrust.

"See… total lesbo. And I'm proud to say I'm your lesbro." He winked at her.

"Wow that's just great news." Santana said sarcastically flailing her arms above her head.

Even though Santana wasn't taking this conversation 100% seriously she was glad that her and Puck were back on good terms and that her little secret was in somewhat good hands. The boy knew her better then anyone alive right now. So it didn't bother her that he had figured it out. It was a bit of a relief actually.

"I've always got your back Lopez."

"And I've always got yours."

With that Santana said good bye to Puck and headed up to the roof of the barn to start her night watch shift. She had discovered a ladder on the side of the barn on the second day at the farm. It was covered in vines and a bit rusty but it was stable enough to climbed. Since the barns roof was flat it made a perfect look out station.

Reaching the top of the barn she noticed someone sitting on the far edge. Santana took a few steps forward and sat next to them.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Couldn't." Brittany said in a low voice. "So I came up here. It's nice."

"Yeah it is."

The moon was half full and most of the stars were out. A couple of clouds were floating around the sky. Santana turned her head so that she could she Brittany clearly. The tall blonde had an unreadable expression on her face.

"What are you think about?" Santana asked curiously.

Brittany smiled. "How much you remind me of my old cat Lord Tubbington. I think you guys would have been good friends if things weren't the way they are now."

The brunettes eye brows shot up. Brittany had made references to her cat before but she had never compared the tanned girl to him. Last time she checked she wasn't a fat mini mammoth.

The blonde turned around to face Santana and giggled at her facial expression.

"He use to do that a lot too and he had the worst temper, just like you. My dad stepped on his tall once by accident and Lord T nearly mauled his whole foot off. Ever since then my dad threatened to kick him out saying that my little guy was giving him death stares."

Santana opened her mouth to protest but closed it immediately. The girl did have a point there. She was awfully vicious at times but only when she had to be or if she was annoyed with someone.

"But he was really nice too. Lord T always like to cuddle and keep me company when I was watching a movie or going my homework."

Brittany remained quiet for sometime before speaking again.

"I wish things could go back to the way they were."

"Same here Britt… but sometimes things change without warning. All our lives were flipped upside down in a matter of days. It sucks balls. Things use to be so simple before." Santana explained playing all of her old childhood memories in her mind. "Some good came out of all of this though."

Brittany looked at her puzzled.

"I got to meet you… and Quinn, Finn. Damn even fricken Rachel."

Brittany contemplated this point for a while looking back at the night sky.

"That's true. I'm happy that I met you." The blonde said with a soft smile.

Santana smiled back and turned to look at the sky too. Her life was shit right now but having her friends around made surviving in this fucked up world a little easier. There was still a little hope. Just enough to get her through each day.

Brittany scooter closer to Santana and placed her head on the smaller girls shoulder. Santana sighed in contempt and rested her head on the blondes.

"If you're tired you should go inside. It's kinda chilly up here." The tanned girl suggested absentmindedly tailing her fingers down the cracks of the wooden shingles on the roof. Brittany's check felt cold against her shoulder.

"Nah I'm fine up here. I'll go down when your shift's over."

Santana shrugged her response and didn't argue with the other girl. She was enjoying the company. Night watch alone was boring as hell. At least tonight she had someone to talk too.

The two girls spent the night talking about random things. Santana learned a few new things about the blonde. She loved to dance. Brittany had told Santana her dream was to have gone to Juilliard in NY. She would have liked to become a world famous dancer traveling from country to country meeting new people and performing in the largest theatres. After the fame passed she wanted to settle down and open up a dance school in L.A. Brittany loved kids and found that the occupation would suit her well. Santana sat there for the most part and listened. Something she usually didn't have much patience for but it was Brittany. Everything about the girl interested Santana.

When the blonde finished talking she asked the other girl what her dreams were before the breakout. Santana pondered for a while. She hadn't really thought about that in a while. Her main focus know was to stay alive.

"I really don't know." She said honesty.

"Aww come on there has to be something. It can be the most ridiculous dream in the world like being the fist person to create a four storey tower of chewed gum."

"Well I definitely know it wasn't that." The tanned girl chuckled. "Hmm.. Well my dad had always wanted me to become a Doctor of some sort, like he was, but I've never been into that kinda stuff. I'd have to say I would have liked to become a singer. I used to use my laundry basket as a mini stage and pretended that I was singing to a stadium full of people when I was younger. My mom though it was the cutest thing ever. She had like a bazillion pictures of it."

"You talk about your mom a lot." Brittany noted.

"I loved her more then anything." Santana said sadly.

Brittany noticed the smaller girls change of demeanour. Her eye's were distant, looking up at the starts in hopes to find something there, her lips pulled in a small frown. The blonde hadn't seen this side of the other girl before. Santana always seemed so sure of herself and grounded but the girl she was looking at now was the complete opposite of that. Brittany took Santana's right hand in her left and squeezed it slightly.

"Im sure she's looking down at you now San" the taller girl whispered. "and I definitely know she's missing you as much as you miss her. You'll see her again someday. That I know for sure."

Santana's heart tugged at Brittany's words.

_Why the fuck do you keep on saying shit like that?_

The brunette felt her eye's slowly fill with tears. So much for not letting anyone in. Brittany took her right hand and placed on Santana's left cheek, gently turning the other girls head towards her. When the shorter girls gaze finally met hers Brittany's eye's searched Santana's. Santana knew the other girl could see everything. All the pain and hurt that she tried to hide for the last 3 years. She bit at her lip nervously when Brittany's brows scrunched in concentration, like she was debating on what to do next.

The blonde was unsure about what she was about to do but it seemed like a good idea. It was worth a shot. Brittany's eye's darted quickly from Santana's lips to her eye's before she slowly started to lean in.

"Hey Santana!" A loud voice called out causing both of the girls on the roof to jump away from each other. "Your shift has been over for the last 32 minutes and 48 seconds! Unless you plan on staying up there all night, which I would not understand why, I suggest you come down!"

_Berry._

Santana looked over at Brittany who was clutching her shirt in a death grip and breathing heavily, clearly not expecting the sudden interruption. Letting out a groan Santana slowly got up from the edge of the barn and climbed down the ladder Brittany right behind her.

"Didn't you hear me calling you half an hour ago? What the hell were you two doing up there?" Rachel rambled on without taking a breath frantically waving her flashlight between the two girls. "Wait…why is your faces red?"

_Mother fucking fuck._

"None of your business Dwarf." Santana deflected the question. "What the hell was that earlier? You scared the living shit out of us. We could have fallen off the damn roof thanks to you!"

"The hells going on out here?" Pucks head appeared from the side of the barn.

"Santana here-" Rachel was cut off by the tanned girls hand.

"Don't you even start! I swear if you don't get the hell out of my face I'm gonna endz you." Santana spat at the shorter girl.

Before Rachel said anything else she might regret Brittany gabbed the shorter brunettes arm and dragged her to the barns entrance.

Puck approached the irritated Latina a lantern in hand.

"Umm everything ok here Lopez?" he asked cautiously hoping she wouldn't flip out on him.

"Fucking perfect Puckerman." Santana cursed her face still slightly red.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-No." The short girl stuttered out. "Must be the lantern's light or something."

"Riight." Puck grinned knowingly. "Did something happen up there?"

Santana gave her friend the best death stare she could muster. That was a good enough yes for the mohawked boy.

"Aww… did she kiss you?" teased Puck making kissing noises at his friend, slowly walking backwards towards the barns entrance.

"Don't push me Puck! And nothing happen up there."

"Whatever you saaay Lopez." he sing songed. "But im onto you."

If he wasn't 10 metres away from her and running into the safety of the barn Santana would have strangled the boy on the spot, no mercy. With her thoughts traveling a thousand miles a second and her stomach doing endless summer salts, Santana started walking toward the barns entrance. She wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Certainly not after all of that.

_So fucking close._

* * *

><p>Reviews (:<p>

P.s: I might not update for a while. Just a heads up. Sorry ):


End file.
